<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us Crewmates: Lime Crewmate Route !!NSFW Mode!! by AUC_NSFW (AUC_Story)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514742">Among Us Crewmates: Lime Crewmate Route !!NSFW Mode!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_NSFW'>AUC_NSFW (AUC_Story)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Comedy, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploitation, Exploration, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Injury, Love, M/M, Nudity, Other, Rape, Sex, Sexual Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUC_Story/pseuds/AUC_NSFW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having the love of old electronic artifacts and being an experienced electrician, Lime knows more than just the basics of electricity. Thanks to her small size and flexibility, she can get into any nook and cranny to make sure everything is in tip-top shape. Since she was a "little tot," as described by her father, she always loved to get into holes and cramped spaces.</p><p>Her size, however, has made it hard for her to earn respect from others. Either being pushed around or being looked down upon, this made it impossible for her to get a position as a crewmate; even if she was fully qualified and fully experienced.</p><p>Thanks to Purple, who looks to Lime as a little sister, she nailed a position for the first crewmate position mission and is now on her third mission. Will she keep the ball rolling for her career, or will her overconfident attitude be her downfall?</p><p>(Part of the "Among Us Crewmates" Choose Your Adventure fanfiction.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Among Us Crewmates (NSFW Version) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lime: Crewmate Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="lime">'My third mission!'</span> I thought to myself as I sat in a seatbelt with anticipation. It's been a long time since I got up to where I am now! After passing many tests and demonstrations, it was still complicated to get to go on my first mission.</p><p><span class="purple">"Nervous?"</span> My good friend Purple smile and asked me, who was sitting beside me, all scrunched up due to our drastic height difference. Other than her height, her mohawk on her purple helmet accompanying her suit was her most notable feature. I've been with her every mission.</p><p><span class="lime">"Of course not! I've been doing this for a long time!"</span> I stuck my nose-err, light green helmet in the air. It's true though. For a long time, I've hardly made mistakes. <span class="lime">"It's a walk in the park!"</span></p><p>I looked at my surroundings. We were in the dropship. The area shook as it was traveling at a high speed, headed to the Skeld. I could hear the loud whirring in the background as my helmet, adorned with a flower, protected me from the pressure around me.</p><p>I looked across and noticed another crewmate. It was Black. He's also has been alongside me and Purple on each deployment to a mission. He had his arms crossed and looked slightly to the side, as if to avoid eye contact. An antennae attached to his head was dangling on the side. I'm not sure why he would have something like that. If that's a decoration choice, it sure is a weird one.</p><p>Black has been quiet most of the time, it's almost unsettling. Then again, maybe he's just a bit shy or difficult to convey with. As an attempt to acknowledge him and maybe strike a conversation, I waved across to Black. He looked at me then looked away.</p><p><span class="purple">"Yeah. I still can't strike a conversation with him. Came across him a lot back at the headquarters and in missions. He really doesn't talk much."</span> Purple mentioned with her arms crossed. Wait...<span class="lime">"Even at headquarters?!"</span> I blurted out. I think he heard me. Whoops.</p><p>She laughed. <span class="purple">"Yeah. I mean he's smooth to work with, just not the type to have a talk with."</span> Purple rubbed her mohawk on top of her helmet in wonder. <span class="purple">"They always did say watch out for the quiet ones. Don't worry. I'll protect you."</span> she joked.</p><p><span class="lime">"Hey! I don't need protection! I can handle myself just fine!"</span> I turned away with my arms cross. Seriously, I'm small but I'm not stupid!</p><p>Purple patted my head. <span class="lime">"Stop that!"</span> I growled. <span class="purple">"You're so adorable when you're angry."</span> Purple laughed.</p><p>
  <span class="lime">"Purple...!"</span>
</p><p><span class="purple">"Hey. That was the deal we made back then."</span> I am aware of the deal. I just wish it wouldn't be infront of fellow crewmates and embarass me. I could hear a snicker from Black on the other side of the room. See what I mean?</p><p>Oh right...'deal.' The truth is if it wasn't for Purple, I wouldn't have a mission-at all. It was thanks to her I managed to get my first mission. Everyone constantly requested her for heavy lifting in missions. She's actually one of the strongest women around! Purple worked with me in a couple of classes and noticed how I did everything perfect, even with preventative measures in electricity. However, everyone looked at me differently...because of my height. They thought because I was small, I would be 'unfit' to handle a mission. Seriously, what does my size have to do with anything?!</p><p>After Purple's first mission, she was highly requested from many more. After deciding which one she would choose, she made one request to the mission leaders. She would go on a mission only if I could come along with her. A lot of other leaders denied, but a few agreed. After getting in my first mission, I was slowly working my way up! They had doubts about me, but I proved them wrong!</p><p>Oh the 'deal'...right. She could make fun of me and pick on me without any consequences. She already did that before. We've been friends for quite a long time, and we're used to it.</p><p>The dropship's shaking slowly stopped and a loud clicking noise was made. <span class="purple">"Ugh, finally!"</span> Purple said as she unbuckled and got up to stretch. <span class="purple">"These seats are too small for me!"</span></p><p><span class="lime">"Aww you weren't getting cozy?"</span> I joked as I unbuckled and got up.</p><p>The gate opened and we headed into the first area: Storage. Purple's department. Black walked in front of us and headed to the hallway leading to electrical and the lower engine room without saying a word. <span class="purple">"Let me know if you need any help!"</span> Purple yelled across the room. Still, not a word.</p><p>Looking around, the area was a mess. Boxes were opened, tools and screws all over the place...just looking at it makes me want to play a game of 'I Spy.' Purple sighed. <span class="purple">"Well, this is where I start working. You'll be heading to electrical?"</span> Purple was still stretching.</p><p>Yeah. I better head to electrical to make sure everything is connected and running safely. Sparks are not a pretty sight! Then again, maybe I should head to navigation and report first? I got to keep making a good impression for the leaders! Though...Purple really got me curious about Black. What's the deal with the guy anyway? She's starting to worry me about the "quiet ones." Maybe he could use a hand. The reactor is a sensitive thing to work with, and it's connected to electrical...</p><p><span class="purple">"Dozing off again? That's a bad impression on your third mission."</span> Purple joked. I snapped out of it and looked up at Purple. <span class="lime">"No! I'm just...weighing my options that's all. So I'll be heading to..."</span></p><p>-<a href="#section0002">Electrical, your specialty.</a><br/>
-Follow Black to Lower Engine<br/>
-Stay with Purple, then head to navigation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lime: 2a Electrical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, I was sent here to do electrical, right? Then electrical it shall be! <span class="lime">"Yeah, I'll be heading to electrical."</span> I took off my helmet. My flower stuck still on it...and I have another one on my head. Shortcut to fashion! I'm a genius! <span class="lime">"Can you hold my helmet while I go?"</span> I asked Purple.</p><p><span class="purple">"Yeah, sure. I'll bring it back at lunch. See you then?"</span> Purple took my helmet. In comparison to her, it looked like she was just holding a ball! I smiled. <span class="lime">"Yeah! Hope Orange will be cooking something good."</span> I turned into the hallway, and Purple and I waved at each other.</p><p>When everyone walks on these floors in the hallways, there is always an echo of metal around. However, when it's me, it's more like a tip-tap sound. I guess it has it's perks-I could sneak up on people!</p><p>I walked in and noticed the lights were off. I hit the switch back and forth, but no light was coming on. <span class="lime">"Are you kidding me?"</span> I sighed and walked straight. With my hands, I felt the switches of the lights. I could see one green light come on as I flipped one. That should give me enough light to...flip...the...rest...there we go!</p><p>The lights came on, but they started flickering. <span class="lime">"Okay. Still not a good sign."</span> I huffed. The lights work, however, something must be going on with the wires. A normal crewmate would think that would be okay, but there are many signs that it either won't last long...or a fire will happen.</p><p><span class="lime">'Alright, let's head to the back.'</span> I thought to myself. I removed a metal panel against the wall. The calibrators are running fine. The knobs are in place and making it's usual noise.</p><p>I looked to the screen at the other end. I could run diagnostics...but it's not needed now. I would have to open the panels up just to be sure-</p><p>Suddenly, I heard loud metal footsteps behind me from electrical. Hmm...strange. Purple couldn't be finished that quick...and everyone is where they should be... I turned around and walked to see the outside of electrical.</p><p>I could see a yellow crewmate standing in front of me. It seems like he's looking for something...or someone...</p><p><span class="lime">"Hey!"</span> I said raising my voice. He looked both ways. I rolled my eyes. <span class="lime">"Down here!"</span></p><p>He finally looked down and jumped. <span class="yellow">"Ah sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!"</span></p><p>I couldn't help but laugh. There could be only one explanation for him to be like that. <span class="lime">"Let me guess. You talked to Purple, huh?"</span></p><p>He looked at me wondering, yet annoyed. <span class="yellow">"How did you know?"</span></p><p><span class="lime">"That look on your face! I know she's more than a foot taller than me!"</span> Really, I get that a lot. Good thing I've gotten used to it by now.</p><p>The yellow crewmate acted nervous around me. Did I really scare him or something? I looked closer at him. Oh, right! I remember now!</p><p><span class="lime">"Oh hey! You're one of the newbies here! Basics class, right?"</span> I asked.</p><p>His expression changed to a smile. <span class="yellow">"Yeah! Purple greeted me and said I should just go around to see if anyone needed help."</span></p><p><span class="lime">"Heheh. Sounds like it. That's how it goes around here."</span> I said with a grin. I remember my first mission as a basic. <span class="lime">"So...first mission, huh? How does it feel?"</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Nerve-wracking!"</span> He exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh again. <span class="lime">"That's how it was when I came along on Purple's second mission."</span> Believe me, I know what it's like.</p><p>
  <span class="lime">"Anyways, I'm Lime, and you must be Yellow!"</span>
</p><p>After that, it seemed like Yellow was picking his words carefully. I mean...he is Yellow, right? Unless they allowed us to pick different names, which would be awesome. Would he be named Lemon? I'm getting sick of referring to everyone as one color. I could see the sweat coming out of his forehead. Is he really that nervous?</p><p>I would hate to make him feel uncomfortable...Purple did say I was a bit obnoxious sometimes.</p><p>Well, he's a basic also. First missions are always stressful. I'll go easy on him. With a smile, I said <span class="lime">"Actually, I could use a little bit help here-an extra brain. Would you like to help?"</span> It would speed up the process to fix those flickering lights.</p><p>
  <span class="yellow">"Uh...yeah..."</span>
</p><p>I nodded. <span class="lime">"Great! Come on over here."</span> I walked in the back of the room and waved at him to come here.</p><p><span class="yellow">"So...how long have you been working on electrical?"</span> Yellow said as he was walking towards me.</p><p><span class="lime">"This is my third mission actually! I couldn't have done it without Purple."</span> I opened the two metal cases and one panel on the wall.</p><p><span class="yellow">"You and her do talk about each other a lot. I mean-so far."</span> he said. <span class="yellow">"How do you two know each other?"</span></p><p>Heh. Getting personal already? It wasn't that easy for me. <span class="lime">"How about I tell you more once you get to work?"</span> I grinned. You gotta work with friendship if you want in!</p><p><span class="lime">"Now then. Inspect them. Tell me if you notice anything."</span> I said to him. This should be self-explanatory for him. The calibrators are running correctly. The thick wires in the case are nice and secured. On the wall panel, however, four wires are not connected.</p><p>He gave a confident look. Hah! I knew it! Yellow should be able to get this!</p><p>...then I noticed he looked nervous again. Really? What's wrong with him? <span class="yellow">"Uhh..."</span></p><p><span class="lime">"Well, what do you notice? Everyone knows this."</span> I asked.</p><p>Then I heard him mutter <span class="yellow">"So many...wires..."</span></p><p><span class="lime">"What? They're just the ones in...oh."</span> I said then as I looked closer, he noticed the smaller wires behind the four disconnected ones. Got to admit, I appreciate him looking at the details. <span class="lime">"You noticed the other ones in the back."</span> I smiled at him.</p><p>
  <span class="yellow">"Sorry! I wasn't sure if it was a trick question or-"</span>
</p><p><span class="lime">"No, no! It's fine. That's good actually that you point that out. You noticed the fine details! That's very important!"</span> I tried comforting Yellow. Geez, he's a nervous one...wonder if he would get along with Orange.</p><p><span class="yellow">"So...which ones should I do?"</span> he asked me, comfortably.</p><p>I smirked. <span class="lime">"What do you think?"</span></p><p>He became nervous...again...I could see his eyes wide open. Did he really have a rough time?</p><p><span class="lime">"Did they really give you a hard time back there in the classes?"</span> I asked.</p><p><span class="yellow">"I...don't know."</span> Yellow said as he looked around the room and rubbing the back of his head. This guy is REALLY watching what he says. Were the teachers ticking time bombs or something? I gave him a moment to think.</p><p>Half a minute gone...is he still here? <span class="lime">"Hello? Mira to Yellow?"</span> I waved a hand in front of him.</p><p>
  <span class="yellow">"Sorry-"</span>
</p><p>Sorry, sorry, sorry...ugh. <span class="lime">"Stop saying sorry!"</span> I put my hands on my hips. <span class="lime">"You're learning and you're getting to know a lot of new crewmates! When you do something wrong, you learn from it, not apologize for it!"</span> He has to realize this isn't class anymore-it's work!</p><p>Yellow seemed like he was about to say the same word...but then I noticed he sighed and he mouthed <span class="yellow">'Okay.'</span></p><p>Yellow...seriously, you really need to take it easy. You worry too much. I calmed him by saying <span class="lime">"You must be thinking of a lot."</span> Well, these lights aren't going to fix themselves. I continued <span class="lime">"Why don't you just watch me work, and I'll tell you what you wanna know."</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Okay. That sounds good."</span> A huge relief seem to came over Yellow. I'm glad...but it's not over yet!</p><p><span class="lime">"But I want you to still notice the details! Point out if I miss anything!"</span> I stated.</p><p><span class="yellow">"Are they going to be intentional?"</span> he asked.</p><p>I giggled and winked. <span class="lime">"Who knows. Let's find out, shall we?"</span> I turned onto the panel to begin to work.</p><p>
  <span class="yellow">"So...how long have you've known Purple?"</span>
</p><p><span class="lime">"Years! We always do every mission together ever since!"</span> I said as I immersed my body to reach the small wires into the panel. I spoke a little louder in case my voice would be hard to hear. <span class="lime">"I wasn't as lucky as her, to be honest."</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Lucky?"</span> He asked me.</p><p><span class="lime">"Yeah. So many times I was denied going on missions because of 'unfulfilled' requirements, even though I passed and aced everything!"</span> Okay, so maybe 95 percent of everything at least...still they are good odds!</p><p>Ah, here we go. That explains the flickering. Those wires were getting a bit loose. Just a little revival needed. I compressed and connected the tiny copper wires and covered them again. Let's do the rest...</p><p><span class="yellow">"But why?"</span> I heard Yellow asking me. Do I really have to spell it out for him? It was clear when he first walked in.</p><p>I sighed. <span class="lime">"Purple knows why-it's embarrassing to say."</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"I won't laugh."</span> Really? Even Purple makes fun of my height. Well...he didn't laugh or make fun of my on our first meeting here...</p><p>But still, <span class="lime">"You better not!"</span> I huffed. I guess it's okay. I just...hate bringing it up.</p><p><span class="lime">"...my height."</span> the words came out of my mouth. I wasn't sure if Yellow heard me or not. I spoke a bit low there...</p><p><span class="yellow">"Your height?"</span> he asked. No laugh-not even a snicker? The reactions I usually get are it being too obvious...or it being a complete joke.</p><p>I continued <span class="lime">"Yeah...they thought my height would make me 'unfit' to do or continue work..."</span> Okay change of subject. I'm getting uncomfortable here. <span class="lime">"...but here's the funny part! Now you can laugh."</span> I said.</p><p>Ouch! Dammit...that wire was a bit stronger than the others. Can't believe I felt that through my suit. Yellow wasn't saying anything, so I assumed he wanted me to continue.</p><p><span class="lime">"Every mission requested Purple. She was pretty popular because of how tall she was and how much strength she had!"</span> and finally done! There should be no flickering. I squeezed myself out of the panel and wiped my forehead...with my hand that got stung. <span class="lime">"So she said that if I can't come along with her, then she wouldn't do any mission."</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Really...!"</span> He said with a surprised look. I guess that should explain a lot to him about Purple and I.</p><p><span class="lime">"And because of that, I managed to get on my first mission! I'm finally working my way up! But..."</span> I can't take all the credit for how far I came. I have to remember...Purple really saved my career there. Plus, she's the only one I can open up too...</p><p>
  <span class="lime">"I still prefer to be with Purple every mission. Not that I owe her or anything...even if she did a lot for me. It's nice to be on a mission where you go along with people you know."</span>
</p><p>Never thought I would be that honest with someone else-even a new crewmate I met for the first time! But...if Purple referred him to me, she must think he's all right.</p><p>
  <span class="yellow">"Oh! Right there!"</span>
</p><p><span class="lime">"What?"</span> I got confused. What do you mean 'Right there?!' Were you even paying attention?!</p><p>Yellow walked in front of me and connected the four frontal wires to their respective colors: red, blue, yellow, and pink.</p><p>Oh...he was paying attention after all. How embarrassing for someone like me...</p><p>
  <span class="lime">"Oh...those. Sorry! I wasn't paying attention."</span>
</p><p>Yellow gave a smug look. <span class="yellow">"Now you're the one saying sorry?"</span></p><p>I can't believe he caught me there-that jerk! I couldn't help but laugh. <span class="lime">"Oh shut up! You know what I mean! At least you pay attention good. You better take that!"</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Okay, okay."</span> he laughed and smiled.</p><p>Yeah. Purple's judgment was right. She made the right call there sending him to me.</p><p><span class="lime">"You're a good crewmate, Yellow. We'll get along just fine!"</span> I smiled back at him. Suddenly, electrical was filled with a smell...so savory and delicious-I could taste it!</p><p><span class="lime">"Oh! Almost lunch time! Man, whatever Orange is making is smelling good."</span> I embraced the smell so much I didn't realize I was drooling! <span class="lime">"Everything he makes is delicious!"</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Orange?"</span> Yellow asked.</p><p>Oh right. First mission.</p><p><span class="lime">"Yeah. He's another friend I've been on missions with. Every mission wants him because he makes the best food!"</span> I explained to him. <span class="lime">"It beats heating up the MiraNoodles each time!"</span> Really, I ate them so much that the thought of them makes me sick...</p><p>We better head out now! I want to eat it while it's fresh! I grabbed Yellow's hand and pulled him to follow me. <span class="lime">"Come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the crewmates I know!</span>"</p><p>We ran out of electrical and the echoing noises of the metal hallway filled the rooms. Well, now I know not to run in the hallways if I want to keep quiet! I just realized something too...maybe if Yellow does well on this mission...that could be a huge boost to my profile for the next missions! Yes! Small steps leading to victory! I'm a genius!</p><p>This cafeteria hasn't changed one bit. The windows still showed the expansive, endless space on the windows. I could see the usual crewmates I remember from previous missions. Green, in the back as usual, documenting whatever is out there as Cyan was talking with Blue at the table. </p><p><span class="purple">"Hey, Lime! Yellow! Over here!"</span> I saw Purple nearby sitting and already digging in...and she remembered my helmet!...Well...our helmets as I see Yellow's next to mine. I could see a pink crewmate starting to eat. Her attitude doesn't look friendly...but as I saw some unoccupied trays of deliciousness, who cares?! I let go of Yellow's hand and ran towards her.</p><p>Yellow was a slowpoke and arrived last. I saw Purple giving the 'I told you so' look at us.</p><p><span class="purple">"So, Yellow, looks like you took my advice."</span> Purple smirked. <span class="purple">"Hopefully she wasn't too rough with you."</span> she snickered. So, Purple, this was your doing after all! Looks like I was right!</p><p>But 'hard time,' really? Is she teasing me? <span class="lime">"Oh come on, Purple! I don't give everyone a hard time! In fact, Yellow was a great assistant. Right, Yellow?"</span> I said as I punched Yellow's side jokingly. He didn't seem to enjoy that as a annoyed <span class="yellow">"Yeah"</span> came out of his mouth. Okay...maybe that was too hard?</p><p><span class="orange">"Lime!"</span> I heard Orange's voice coming closer. I recognized his glasses being slightly shadowed by his frizzy hair. <span class="orange">"Did you beat the snow mountain level?"</span></p><p>Oh, I forgot to mention. Orange recommended a new game for me to play. So far...it's cheesy and I'm not enjoying it. <span class="lime">"I did! I couldn't believe that Kobodan still loved Yureka, after all she put him through!"</span></p><p><span class="orange">"What?! I thought that was the best scene of the game!"</span> Orange replied. Seriously, are you that sappy?</p><p>
  <span class="lime">"Really? Even when she betrayed him? Kodoban proved to her that she had true friends around her, and yet she still had second thoughts and worked with the general?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="orange">"Yeah...but...Yureka has been through a lot in the past! She was used by everyone! I'm just glad they're together now!"</span>
</p><p>That's the worst couple I've seen. What kinda dummy wouldn't open up to people that showed her she was safe?! Now...these two...<span class="lime">"I've noticed that Baryl has been sacrificing a lot of Kodoban, and Kodoban is still loyal to him! That's how it should be!"</span></p><p><span class="orange">"Baryl and Kodoban!? That's the worst couple ever!"</span> Orange yelled in disagreement. I wonder about his relationship with Blue sometimes...</p><p>In my defense for my one-true-pairing...<span class="lime">"Yeah but look at those two. They were bros since they were children! I could totally see in a sequel that they become a pair!"</span></p><p>Seems like Orange still doesn't get it. <span class="orange">"No way! Look, trust me when you get to the end Yureka and..."</span></p><p>As Orange trailed off, I noticed Black approaching behind him. He really needs to quit doing that. Orange froze and turned around and was shocked by Black. He smiled nervously. <span class="orange">"Uh...talk to you later, Lime!"</span> Orange waved and walked back to where Cyan, Green, and Blue were.</p><p>Damn...that debate was getting good. I sighed and smiled. <span class="lime">"Yeah. See you later."</span></p><p>Yellow sat near Pink and I sat near him. I looked at Black as he just silently sat down and started eating slowly. Sometimes I wonder if he is a bit TOO overprotective...Then again, Orange and I do get in a lot of fights...but it's all in good fun! He's always fun to game with and to talk to him about them! I just wish Orange wasn't too scared of Black...they both need some social skills for sure.</p><p><span class="yellow">"Orange made this?!"</span> I heard Yellow exclaimed near me. I did forget to notice about the food. Dranapple roll? He remembered my request! I'm not a fan of the mashed porkmelon nearby the main dish that's a star. Fried reptilian steak and that same sweet sauce he puts on it! Yum!</p><p><span class="pink">"Uh, yeah? Didn't they tell you that Orange was the cook here?"</span> I looked at Pink as she rolled her eyes. She must be the other basic. <span class="pink">"Ugh...so stupid."</span> No wonder Yellow was acting nervous...I guess it didn't go well with her.</p><p>After I cut my first piece of the reptilian steak, Yellow was concerned.</p><p><span class="yellow">"Hey, is Orange okay?"</span> he asked.</p><p><span class="lime">"Oh, yeah he's fine."</span> I stated. This has been normal for us. <span class="lime">"Orange just doesn't feel comfortable around Black for some reason, so Purple and I respect that."</span></p><p>Purple nodded in addition. <span class="purple">"Didn't want the guy to be alone here, so we offered him to sit with us. No complaints."</span></p><p>Yellow smiled and put his hand up. <span class="yellow">"Hey, Black. Nice to meet you! I'm Yellow and this is Pink-"</span></p><p><span class="pink">"Hey! I don't want to associate with an idiot like you! I'll introduce myself whenever I want!"</span> Pink snapped at Yellow. Geez, who pissed in her OatlyO's? If she's introducing herself being a bitch, it's working. I want to say something...but I just met her, and I don't want to get any marks. I already did skip meeting the captain...</p><p><span class="yellow">"Anyways,"</span> Yellow continued. <span class="yellow">"What do you specialize in? Have you been with the same crewmates for a while?"</span></p><p>I saw Black suddenly getting nervous. He dropped the dranapple roll he was eating. His eyes were wide and his face was sweating. Black, there is no need to be afraid. Yellow is cool! You need to be a bit more open like you are with Purple and I!</p><p><span class="yellow">"Uh...this is my first mission actually!"</span> Yellow tried to calm him. Man, he can't catch a break. <span class="yellow">"I was just wondering what your exper-"</span></p><p><span class="pink">"Yellow. Back off."</span> I heard Pink say. First thing that came out of her mouth that wasn't insulting...<span class="pink">"Black here is not interested in talking. He just wants to listen, obviously."</span> Pink looked at Black. <span class="pink">"Right?"</span></p><p>I saw Black clearing his throat. I could hear him say <span class="black">"Thank you...Pink."</span> Hm. Seems like Black and Pink could get along really well.</p><p>Wait, why am I thinking through this and letting my food get cold? I better dig in! I went ahead and started with the dranapple roll-one of my favorites! I love the spice and sweetness in this! I saved a piece for my last bite. I went ahead and ate the mashed porkmelon. I know it's suppose to be salty...but I'm not a fan of that.</p><p><span class="purple">"Woah, Yellow! Pace yourself!"</span> Purple said across from me. I looked at Yellow and could see he nearly finished his food. <span class="lime">"See? Told you it was that good!"</span> I laughed.</p><p><span class="pink">"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he should eat like a pig."</span> Pink stated. Ugh, I might have to quit hanging out with Blue just so I won't pick up anymore insults.</p><p>
  <span class="black">"Lime."</span>
</p><p>My heart stopped a bit when I heard Black's cold voice. It's strange to hear him talk at the table...but he could be opening up. I should just act natural.</p><p><span class="black">"Did you...finish with electrical for today?"</span> he asked.</p><p>Everything is in check and up with code, especially with Yellow back then. <span class="lime">"Huh? Oh yeah! Nothing left to do in there. Why do you ask?"</span> I looked at him. What would he need there?</p><p><span class="black">"Just wondering..."</span> he said to himself.</p><p>I smiled. I'm glad he's opening up a bit. I was really concerned about him. <span class="lime">"Well, if you need a hand somewhere else, don't be afraid to ask!"</span> I said.</p><p><span class="black">"...Thank you."</span> he gave a small smile.</p><p><span class="yellow">"Yeah, Black. I know most of the basics, so if you need to do some..."</span> As Yellow was getting to know him, Black just took his tray and left. Well...there was some progress at least. I hope he doesn't take it personally.</p><p><span class="pink">"Way to go, Mr. Basics. Couldn't even follow anything basic."</span> Was Yellow stuck with a bitch the whole time in his dropship? I'm shocked he didn't go...oh wait he's nuts already.</p><p><span class="yellow">"Was it something I said?"</span> I could tell Yellow was trying to ignore her. <span class="purple">"I'm sure it's fine. He really isn't a talkative type."</span> Purple then explained. <span class="purple">"Every time I come across him, even outside of our missions, he still doesn't say much."</span></p><p><span class="red">"We do try to reach out to him, but he's a tough one."</span> I heard a familiar voice. I jumped and noticed it was Captain Red.</p><p>As usual, his suit was adorned with medals and honors from many of his previous missions. His skin hasn't gotten any better though-not that it's a bad thing! I'm just concerned that his skin is slightly red...and I guess it's time to dye his hair again as I noticed a few gray lines.</p><p><span class="purple">"Captain Red!"</span> Purple was the first to respond. Darn. <span class="purple">"These are the two newbies that are with us today. This is Yellow and this is Pink."</span></p><p>Captain Red held his hand up. <span class="red">"Yes, yes I'm aware."</span> He smiled at Yellow. <span class="red">"Welcome aboard, Yellow. Seems like you're making a good impression already."</span></p><p><span class="yellow">"Uh...t-thank you, sir!"</span> he said as he acted his usual nervous self. I sighed. Trust me, Yellow. It'll get easier.</p><p><span class="red">"Once you are finished, I would like to introduce you to some of our rules and conduct. I have already briefed with Pink earlier, even though she seems to be reminded of what the rules are."</span> he continued and eyed at Pink.</p><p><span class="red">"Pink, your behavior with Orange was unprofessional. While you are lucky that you are here at such a young age, I still expect you to act like an adult. I'd hate to send a list of marks to the HQ about your behavior. Am I clear?"</span> Wait...she did something to Orange?! No one messes with Orange here!...but me!</p><p><span class="pink">"Hmph."</span> Pink picked up her tray and walked away. Yeah. You better...</p><p><span class="yellow">"Uh, sir I am done with my lunch. Shall I come along with you now?"</span> Yellow stood up and picked up his tray. Captain Red crossed his arms behind him and smiled. <span class="red">"No time like the present."</span></p><p>Seems like it'll go well for him. I waved at him. <span class="lime">"See ya later, Yellow!"</span> He picked up his tray to put on the other table and followed Captain Red. Looks like it's me and Purple again.</p><p><span class="purple">"Eventful first day, isn't it?"</span> Purple smiled at me. <span class="lime">"Yeah."</span> then I remembered about Pink, and my mood suddenly changed. <span class="lime">"I wonder what the hell Pink did with Orange! No one messes with him at all here!"</span></p><p><span class="purple">"Even Black?"</span> Purple raised an eyebrow. I sighed. <span class="lime">"Look I'm still not sure why he's nervous around him. I mean they're...uh..."</span> I then just slapped my forehead. <span class="lime">"Ugh...everyone is socially awkward here."</span></p><p><span class="purple">"He seems to be talking to you more than me."</span> She stated. <span class="lime">"Really?"</span> I asked.</p><p>
  <span class="purple">"Yeah. He said more words to you than he ever did with me-even outside of the ship!"</span>
</p><p>That's strange. I'm pretty sure he has other friends somewhere...I just waved it off, though. <span class="lime">"He probably just needs a push in the right direction. Maybe I'm just helping him with that!"</span></p><p><span class="purple">"...or he's looking in your direction."</span> Purple, sometimes I wish you wouldn't tease so much.</p><p><span class="purple">"So how was Yellow at electrical?"</span> She changed the subject.</p><p><span class="lime">"Honestly, seems like everyone has given him a hard time-even the teachers and Pink! I just wish he wasn't so apologetic and thinking his words too much."</span> I said. Before I continued, I saw Pink walking towards the table.</p><p>I started fuming. I wanted to give a piece of my mind to her for whatever she did to Orange, but Purple held up her hand to <span class="purple">'Calm down.'</span> at me. She came to pick up Black's helmet. It seems like he forgot it. Well...at least she's nice to someone.</p><p>I sighed. <span class="lime">"But he seems to be warming up-quicker than Black which is good. He's pretty cool."</span></p><p>
  <span class="purple">"Who is cool? Black or Yellow?"</span>
</p><p><span class="lime">"Oh come on, Purple!"</span> I blurted out. Seriously...</p><p>She laughed. <span class="purple">"Okay I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself."</span> I smirked at her. <span class="lime">"Now I'll start shipping you with others so you'd know what it's like."</span> I winked.</p><p>She sighed and looked away with a sad smile. I guess I could see why she was teasing me. Has dating been really hard for her?</p><p><span class="lime">"Hey. You'll find someone. Who wouldn't like a tall, strong woman like you? You would literally sweep them off their feet."</span> I encouraged her.</p><p><span class="purple">"I know. I'm just not hopeful of the results already..."</span> she said.</p><p>She looked at me and changed the subject again. <span class="purple">"Oh! What are you planning to do by the way? Will you be calling it a day?"</span></p><p><span class="lime">"Me?"</span> I said. <span class="lime">"Not sure..."</span> I looked at Purple. She seemed pretty down about what I said. I hope she'll be okay. I also wonder what Black needed at electrical...maybe he needs to download something to his tablet? I should check on Yellow though to see how things are going...but maybe I'm just too concerned about him.</p><p>-Hang with Purple a bit.<br/>
-Go to electrical and see if Black is there.<br/>
-Find Yellow and check on him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>